


Bene

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabble - Traduzione [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, Arranged Marriage, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ispirata a questo prompt: "Cinque volte in cui Alec e Magnus dicono di star bene e una in cui stanno davvero bene."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bene

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301639) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



1.

Magnus fissò il corpo senza vita davanti a sè e realizzò, con una contrazione nello stomaco, che quel mostro in decomposizione non era la causa della sua nausea.

"Mi dispiace, Magnus" disse Isabelle.

Era la prima volta che sentiva parlare della possibilità di un matrimonio combinato per Alec e le sue possibili implicazioni lo facevano stare male come non avrebbero dovuto.

Annuì e fece un sorriso falso. Credeva nel fatto che la ragazza fosse davvero dispiaciuta, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare. E nemmeno lui.

"Va bene, più o meno" rispose.

Ma non era così. Affatto.

***

2.

Alec stava in piedi di fronte a Magnus e gli disse "sto bene" e che non aveva bisogno di aiuto per guarire la sua ferita.

Era una frase che aveva ripetuto molte volte, quel giorno, con sempre più veemenza, per costringere quella bugia a lasciare le sue labbra. Ma aveva mentito a se stesso e a tutti quelli che gli stavano attorno per anni su quanto stesse _bene_.

Perchè smettere ora?

La bugia più grande non era che lui non stesse bene. Era un'omissione della verità - che non poteva sopportare che Magnus si offrisse di guarirlo, quando lui non faceva altro che ferirlo.

La sua vita stava implodendo. Non c'era bisogno di trascinare l'altro con sè nella distruzione.

Così insistette dicendo di star bene e se ne andò.

Era la sua unica scelta.

***

3.

Alec disse a Magnus che stava per sposarsi e che non sarebbe stato per amore, ma che era un suo dovere. Inciampò nelle sue stesse parole, mentre parlava di famiglia e di una solida collaborazione...

Magnus sapeva che Alec _voleva_ che ciò che stava dicendo fosse vero. Quindi, ovviamente, disse "Va bene". Pur sapendo che c'era un'altra risposta, molto più sincera, nel suo cuore.

Ma la sincerità era stata quando gli aveva detto che aveva sbloccato qualcosa in lui. E Alec non aveva idea di quanta forza gli ci fosse voluta per tirare fuori quelle parole, quanto di lui ci fosse in quella semplice risposta - la storia, le avventure, il dolore che si era tenuto dentro. Ammettere di fronte al ragazzo che incontrarlo l'aveva cambiato in modo fondametale - un modo che nemmeno lui stesso capiva bene - era stato sincero.

Magnus non poteva più permettersi di regalare pezzi di sè in quel modo.

Sapeva che Alec non si sarebbe sposato per amore. Ed era in giro da abbastanza tempo da aver visto un discreto numero di matrimoni celebrati per convenienza. Sapeva che fosse cosa comune per una o entrambe le persone coinvolte in un matrimonio politico, il fatto di avere un amante...

Ma non era quello che voleva lui. Sentiva questo bruciore sconosciuto nel petto mentre guardava Alec e un sacco di risposte taglienti premevano per uscire dalla sua bocca. Non era ciò che voleva dire, ma questo indefinito desiderio di avere _di più_ da Alec lo stava rodendo dentro. Sperò di poter capire da dove venisse, così da poterlo bloccare - estirparlo  - e tornare a respirare. Non avrebbe dovuto volere Alec e basta.

Così disse che andava bene, anche se non era vero - _lui_ non stava bene.

Ma quale altra scelta aveva, se non mentire?

***

4.

Magnus andò a casa e chiamò Catarina. Si aspettava che la ragazza fosse concisa nel rispondere e non si curasse dei suoi problemi con i Nephilim. Ma lei sentì il suo tono di voce e capì.

"Per uno stregone di centinaia di anni, qualcosa di nuovo e diverso è raro, Magnus" disse. Nella sua voce si percepiva il peso di troppi ricordi. "I mortali sono così fragili. Forse è meglio così."

"Forse" rispose lui, giocando con il bordo di una foglia di salvia, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra senza davvero vederla. La pioggia si abbatteva contro il vetro, mentre l'umore malinconico di Magnus s'intonava al cielo grigio. Realizzò in quel momeno che la sua vita era diventata una metafora troppo utilizzata e pensò _Cosa mi sto facendo?_ Raddrizzò le spalle, sollevò la testa e ostentò una risatina incurante e calorosa. "Non so cosa stessi pensando. Sto bene. È stato stupido, da parte mia, chiamare."

Catarina sospirò. "Tu _non_ stai bene" insistette, con tono gentile. "Ma il tempo è tutto ciò che hai. Starai bene."

Lui desiderò di non sentirsi empatico verso il cielo, come uno stupido adolescente.

Desiderò che la sua vita non fosse prevedibile com'era diventata.

"Starai bene, Magnus" ripetè Catarina.

Lui desiderò che fosse così semplice.

***

5.

Alec era in piedi all'altare e teneva le mani di Lydia nelle sue. Gli stavano parlando, gli stavano spiegando cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ma lui non stava prestando attenzione.

Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era la scintilla negli occhi di Magnus, quando gli aveva detto del matrimonio. Per un attimo aveva sperato. Per un attimo si era chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se...

Ma poi Magnus l'aveva salutato con un tono talmente definitivo che il ragazzo aveva capito - qualsiasi possibilirà ci fosse stata per loro prima, si era estinta. Almeno da parte di Mangus. Dopotutto, era solo un'altra distrazione. L'ennesima conquista per il vecchio stregone. Ovviamente, sarebbe stato facile per Magnus dimenticarsi di lui, ci sarebbe stata una fila di uomini e donne dietro di lui, che aspettavano di avere una chance con lo stregone. Tra tutte quelle opzioni, come poteva pensare di che sarebbe stato la prima scelta? Lui non era mai stato al primo posto per nessuno.

Alec chiuse gli occhi e realizzò... nemmeno per sè. Non era mai stato la prima scelta nemmeno per se stesso.

Alzò lo sguardo - vide Lydia, Izzy, la sua famiglia - e capì che non stava bene. 

E, anche se per lui e Magnus non ci sarebbe stato futuro, non avrebbe potuto vivere la sua vita in quel modo. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di amare Lydia come meritava una moglie. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di cambiare il suo modo di essere.

Non _voleva_ farlo.

Ma adesso era lì e non aveva idea di come cambiare il proprio futuro.

Non stava bene, eppure non era ancora sicuro che quella fosse una motivazione sufficiente per dire di _no_.  

Alec aprì la bocca per parlare...

***

6.

"Mi dispiace di averci messo tanto" disse Alec, entrando dalla porta d'ingresso con le braccia piene di borse. "Ma mi ero dimenticato di quanto fossero affollate le strade a dicembre e, visto che non uso quasi più la runa dell'invisibilità, continuano a fissarmi. Cioè, davvero, cos'hanno tutti da guardare?"

Magnus si alzò dal divano e lo osservò appogiare i sacchetti sul bancone, con un sorriso. Era abbastanza sicuro di sapere cos'avessero da fissare tutti quei mondani. Alec era bellissimo, a dir poco. E nessuno di loro era intimamente consapevole di quanto Alec Lightwood fosse supendo, come lo era lui.

"Devi davvero chiedere, Alexander?" scherzò lui.

Alec iniziò a balbettare, essendo maldestro con le parole quanto era aggraziato nei movimenti. "Io non... ho solo... Comunque, ho trovato quel piatto piccante che ami tanto e una bottiglia di quel vino ridicolmente costoso che ti piace. Ho pensato che avremmo dovuto celebrare in qualche modo la mia prima notte come residente di questa casa..." Lo shadowhuter si bloccò e si voltò a guardarlo in faccia, con espressione seria. "Va bene, per te?"

"Va bene" rispose lo stregone, facendo il giro del divano e allungandosi per afferrarlo. Spinse un Alec sorridente e vagamente protestante a sedersi, per poi mettersi in piedi di fronte a lui. Lo shadowhuter sorrise - quel sorrisino ebete e asimettrico che faceva sentire Magnus come se fosse allo stesso tempo l'uomo più debole e più forte del mondo. Lo stregone si sedette e catturò le sue labbra per un bacio soffice, che aveva la freddezza delle strade di New York e il calore della familiarità. 

Alec fregò la guancia contro la sua, poi appoggiò le labbra sul suo collo, affondandovi. "Sicuro che vada bene?"

Magnus lo circondò con le braccia e lo strinse forte. "Va più che bene, Alexander."

E questa volta era vero.

 


End file.
